


The best man that I could ever be

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Granger likes it both ways [6]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alunger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: He can't keep his composure in the Church.





	The best man that I could ever be

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly forgot I had this.

It seems that no matter how many times Alucard took his measurements from the tailor, the suit always seemed too tight, he felt the seams pressing into his skin as he moved.

The blazer constricted his breathing somehow, he can only intake small amount of breaths, he tried to square his shoulders, kept his posture straight, and he took into account that each slight movement he'll make might ruin the clean-cut suit. 

The suit seemed to be a straitjacket custom made for him, rooting him and his nervousness to the spot just a few steps in front of the resplendent golden altar. 

Faintly, he heard the organ playing the hymn of the bride, then the distant clapping of the audience that sat on the pews. All of them facing the altar, facing his direction. 

Then the heavy creak of the door nearby, the crowd left him alone like yesterday's news. 

He felt his breath catch as his eyes looked forward, everything was a blur, his reality turning to a daydream.

The grand doors of the chapel opened and a beautiful lady in white emerged, her saccharine smile pointed at her fiance.

Alucard felt his heart jumped in his chest, knew his life will change forever in a matter of minutes. Doesn't know if he's prepared to face the dawn of tomorrow once this was over. 

She marched towards her groom, the love of her life, the man of her dreams, now and forever. The smile in her eyes glowing brighter with each step. 

Her white dress made her float above the carpet like a ghost, her veil trailed after her like a wispy shadow, and a confetti of petals rained over her, as elegant as the roses of her bouquet.

Finally, her dainty heeled feet arrived at the altar, she smiled at her husband-to-be and held his outstretched hand with her gloved one, their hands fitted together like lock and key. 

Together, both of them faced the priest, ready to open a new chapter in their lives, and the cheers of the audience lulled to quiet but excited murmurs.

Alucard fooled himself to think that he was hallucinating, his heart palpitating, knocking against his chest, wanting to break free from it all.

Granger, the groom, the love of his life, the man of his dreams, now and forever, is seconds away from leaving him — for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Cancelled fic, it's adopted into another one now


End file.
